Don't You Want To Share The Guilt?
"Don't You Want To Share The Guilt?" is the fourth episode of the ninth and final season of One Tree Hill, and the 178th produced in the series, It was broadcast on February 1, 2012. Haley and Jamie anxiously await Nathan's return - As Julian deals with his guilt, Brooke helps Haley confront a new rival café, and its difficult owner. Meanwhile, Chase's new girl has a complicated secret, and Quinn takes extreme measures that help Clay realize he's worse off than he thought. Overview Synopsis Plot Voice-over Memorable Quotes :"When Jamie was 5, I think, Nathan and I were in the kitchen at night, arguing. I remember looking out the window and I saw him playing basketball by the pool. Somewhere between all the yelling and the next time I looked out, he had disappeared and uh, I went outside and he was floating face down in the pool. And we didn't know how long he had been out there. Nathan pulled him in, and eventually he coughed and he cried, but he was okay. And I felt like I had damaged him. I felt like the worst parent in the world and it took me a really long time to forgive myself for that. But, I did eventually. And you will too, because your babies aren't going anywhere. Your job doesn't end. And the best part, we, as parents can do is just to love them with all our hearts. And try and do better next time." ::Haley James Scott to Julian Baker :"I can only get the heat in here to eighty-five degrees. It was at least a hundred and one when I left Davis. I can't forgive myself for this, I can't forgive myself for being so careless. I almost took away the one thing that matters most to us. You wanted a baby more than anything. You waited and you prayed, and you had a miracle happen. Your dream came true and then in one moment, in one horrible stupid moment, I almost took that away from you." :"But you didn't. Stop. You didn't" ::Julian Baker and Brooke Davis :"Relax. That's not a threat, it's a promise. If I catch you near my family again, I'll kill you." ::Dan Scott :"How many times do I have to do this before you stop being a jackass?" :"What the hell are you doing?" :"Do you realize you put my family in danger? Jamie and Lydia play in that park. The one where you buy drugs. My son is your partner and you're a junkie!" :"I'm not doing drugs!" :"No? Then why are you buying them?" :"I don't remember!" :"Don't remember or too stoned?" :"I don't remember. I don't remember, I lied." :'Lied? Why?" :"Because I didn't want to scare Quinn. Alright, I don't remember how I got there. I can't remember how I got home. I can't remember anything." ( They both look at Quinn) :" Well fix it, before someone get hurt!" ::Dan Scott and Clay Evans Music This episode is named after a song by Kate Nash. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Chelsea Kane as Tara Richards. *Nathan returns in this episode, only on video in Jamie's laptop computer. **Out of all the episodes that Nathan has appeared in with the most screen time, he has the shortest amount of screen time in this episode. *Haley recalling Jamie's near drowning accident to Julian was improvised by Bethany Joy Galeotti on the day of filming. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Alvarez Category:Episodes featuring Tara Richards